In today's rapid paced lifestyle, consumers are increasingly interested in food products that may be eaten away from the dining table. This is particularly the case for items that are marketed as snack or dessert items. Pies and cakes that have a short shelf-life and which must be cut, served on a plate and eaten with a fork are becoming less widely consumed primarily due to a perceived lack of time on the part of consumers and not as a result of a lack of desire for these items. Thus, there is a need for shelf-stable, hand-held snacks that, in the minds of consumers, are akin to pies and cakes.